


Heart On

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Penis nicknames, Pubic Hair, dumb jokes, shaped pubic hair, shaved pubic hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri is just too eager to give his extra fine fiancé some loving to notice how super extra and dorky his fiancé can be sometimes.





	Heart On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_yv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/gifts).



> One drunk twitter convo led to this and I had some time to kill in a train ride. It’s a very short little ficlet gift for my friend Nana_yv, who helped give me this idea lol. It’s silly, it’s dorky. Please enjoy it.

They barely had the door to their hotel room closed when Victor snuggled against Yuuri’s back. He felt lips lay a parted kiss to his neck as they fumbled further into the room, almost missing the light switch. It was still the wrong one, catching just the side table lamps. 

Oh well. Probably better off.

A breathy, playful whisper curled around Yuuri’s ear. “I have a hard on for you.” 

Yuuri smirked. It was barely noticeable between all their clothing and wool pea coats. “Obviously.” He teased, wiggling himself back into Victor. 

They'd both been so busy lately there hadn’t been much room for a full round of passionate love making. They made due with quick sessions here and there. This was probably going to be another one of those. They were both exhausted from a day of travel and then a day of photo shooting for a new active wear sponsorship. 

Yuuri would be lying if he said modeling was the hardest thing he’d ever done. No. It was trying to keep his roaming eyes off of his fiancé from the waist down during the shoot. Victor was the reason spandex was invented.Yuuri was certain of that.

“No, I really mean it. I have one for you.” He had that same tone as earlier in the day. Half way between playful and serious. And when Victor kept using that to tease him about his own tight, perfectly fitting outfitting, it didn’t help. All he had to do was smile at Yuuri and he was a puddle of mush in this mans hands. And when those hands kept grabbing at his ass all day in between sets... 

“I know Victor,” Yuuri tugged on his wrists to pull him around, “me too.”

They hurried in a beeline for the bed. Leaving a trail of discarded outerwear and clothing in their wake. The two of them landed on the freshly made bed and immediately found one another to lock lips.

Yuuri let his hips work against Victor’s as they exchanged sloppy kisses. He was trying not to think about the fact that they both still needed to shower before packing. There was an early morning scheduled interview and photoshoot before catching their flight home tomorrow night. He pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed at one of Victor’s ass cheeks, causing the other man to release a giddy gasp and moan of Yuuri’s name.

That’s all he needed to get back into the moment. He nibbled on Victor’s lower lip and then started to kiss a trail down his jaw and neckline. Small, wet lingering kisses that kept Victor’s soft moans coming. 

He continued his way across one shoulder as he snaked a hand between their bodies. Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor’s length and gently worked it as he kept kissing his way down Victor’s torso. 

Yuuri was more than eager to finally reach Victor’s member and get his lips around it. He splayed his fingers across Victor’s pelvis, feeling the small patch of hair that Victor had let grow in since his last waxing. He gently squeezed the base of his cock in the crook of his thumb and pointer. Victor moaned, “Yuuri didn’t you-“ Yuuri made Victor cut himself off with a deep groan as he palmed at Victor’s balls. 

Victor’s perfectly blushed sex was standing just for him. Yuuri greedily licked his lips and wasted no time. Ignoring another call of his name as he licked and sucked his way down, making sure to get Victor’s length nice and wet. 

He ran his tongue along the underside as he kissed the base, moving his hand away as he started to bob his head, letting his mouth do all the work. Victor was struggling to keep quiet above him. But the thing Yuuri loved the most about giving Victor head was how loud he could get. He wanted to hear that now.

Yuuri picked up his speed for a little bit before sucking back hard to the tip, pulling a sweet gasp from his lover. 

Not enough.

He kept his lips sealed just below the crown, enough to sneak the tip of his tongue around the sensitive edge and unleashed a series of moves. It was enough to get Victor crying out into the room and his hips jutting up in hopes of feeling more. 

Hands ready for this though, he pushed back on his upper thighs and continued his shallow teasing. His tongue already lapping up pre when he dragged it across Victor’s tip.

“Yuuri!” 

That cry was like the most beautiful music Yuuri could ever hope to hear. Victor being undone. By him.

Yuuri was aching to hear more, taste more, feel himself be undone the same way by Victor. He swallowed his fiancé to the base again and repeated a few deep kisses into the short fluff surrounding Victor’s cock. Letting those sweet moans fill his ears.

His name was purred lowly. And immediately after getting his hand back around Victor’s sex he felt one of Victor’s card into his gelled back hair. 

“Yuuri.” Victor whined between moans. “My heart, did you see?” 

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned around a mouthful of Victor. His pre tasted so sweet tonight. He must have been the reason all the pineapple was gone so fast at craft services. 

“I’ve got a heart on for you,” Victor whimpered as Yuuri continued his quest to taste more of his pineapple theory. Too into what he was doing to register the strange sentence. He has a heart on for him? He probably heard wrong. But why state the obvious again?

“Yuuri,” the man cooed, hand now cupping the side of Yuuri’s face, struggling a little to keep up with his pace. “Yuuri!” Gone were the moans and cries as Victor bit back a burst of laughter. 

He paused, his mouth more than halfway down Victor’s sex. And finally saw what had been staring him in the face this entire time.

He’d been so hungry to get at Victor that he didn’t even notice. That and they both normally kept fully waxed or shaved... so to see this... 

Yuuri blinked down at the silver heart shaved into Victor’s well groomed hair. Then with his lips still sealed in place he blinked up at victor, who was propped up on pillows, smiling down at him.

“I got a heart done for you, Yuuri.” The smile Victor beamed down upon Yuuri was so pure that he couldn’t help but blush, remembering what his mouth was full of at the moment. 

Yuuri reluctantly detached as Victor continued, “That’s what I was trying to tell you before. But you seemed too excited-“

“To notice.” Yuuri winced and cut him off, embarrassed to say the least. And Victor’s smile only made it worse. He was too hot and ready to jump his fiancés bones that he couldn’t even pause to hear him correctly before. “I’m sorry.”

He wanted to bury his pink face somewhere it couldn’t be seen. Unfortunately the only place for that was between Victor’s thighs. Victor chuckled, “I adore your enthusiasm,” he assured Yuuri with a wink. “Do you like it?”

Yuuri cast a shy glance back down to the neatly trimmed silver heart. He could feel his ears turn red in that moment. Victor’s thumb caressed in an arch high over Yuuri’s cheek, pulling his gaze back up. “I love it.” He managed to peep out. And he did. What an incredibly Victor thing to do. How could he not love it?

The shape reflected in his smile as Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled up from Victor’s hips and into a soft kiss. “I’m glad.” Another kiss, Victor running a tongue along Yuuri’s plump bottom lip. “Hmm, I’m curious. What did you think I was saying before?”

Yuuri wrinkled his brows together. “I thought you were telling me how hard you were.” He thought for a moment. “I figured you were just as eager as I was.”

Victor laughed and pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s, “Lapochka, I’m always ready and willing for you.” They nuzzled one another before a quick kiss. “I was just also very excited to show you my other heart.”

“Your... other heart.” Yuuri said with a half smirk.

“Da, Junior’s heart, that beats only for you.” He said with a playful smile.

“It is not very Junior right now.” Yuuri was getting embarrassed all over again.

Victor hummed and wiggled himself up into Yuuri, “He can’t help it, not when it comes to you.”

“Vitya...” Yuuri groaned a little, dropping his forehead into the crook of Victor’s shoulder as his fiancé chuckled again.

“Okay, no more jokes.” He squeezed his legs to Yuuri’s sides and ran his hands down the back of his neck. “Junior is excited to continue.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri finally burst out with a small fit of laughter, trying to squirm his way out of Victor’s new hold around him. 

After a few more attempts to free himself, both from Victor’s grip and some more penis jokes they finally started to get back into the mood to finish what they started. The usual, but still excellent blow jobs resulting from a hectic schedule. Always enough to satisfy until they had more time. 

Even this short and sweet moment left them too exhausted to look for food. They ended up ordering room service, showering and curling up in bed before Yuuri’s hair was even fully dry. 

Tomorrow they would be up early. Start their routine and pack before the magazine interview, which again entailed hair, makeup, wardrobe and a shoot as well. But they would be home in Saint Petersburg soon. It meant getting back to work in the rink. It also meant getting back to their normal schedule. 

Yuuri smiled contentedly as Victor placed a kiss to the crown of his head, “I heart you, lapochka.” He murmured. Seconds later his breath was steady with sleep. Yuuri was quick to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Once again, any kudos, comments and love on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) are always appreciated.


End file.
